Las palabras que no te pude decir
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Kageyama tiene un accidente en el cual queda en coma y Hinata queda totalemente devastado, pero, ¿qué pasaría si Kageyama no despertara de ese profundo sueño hasta que Hinata se hace mayor y construye su vida? (ANGST)(KAGEHINA)
1. Introducción

**Oho-ho~~ ¿Cómo están mis queridísimos lectores? Bueno pues les traigo mi primer fic~ Por si se preguntaban escribiré de otras parejas igual, aunque principalmente escribiré de Haikyuu. También espero romper sus felices kokoros y hacer que se ahoguen en sus feels con este Fanfic (: No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no será muy largo. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor ****Haruichi Furudate**

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

**_  
><strong> 

Los pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, eran pasos apresurados. El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se iba a terminar cayendo. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para seguir corriendo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Llego a su destino exaltado, no tenía tiempo para saludar a nadie, él solo quería ver lo que había pasado. Camino con un poco más de calma hasta llegar con un señor que vestía con una bata blanca y respiró hondo decidido a dirigirle la palabra.

-Dis..disculpe….¿es u..usted el doctor d…de Ka..ka..kageyama Tob..tobio?- Le había costado trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras, en ese momento se encontraba destrozado por dentro y las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar con claridad. El señor sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, soy el Doctor de ese muchacho, ¿quieres verlo? Es hora de visitas.- El doctor se mostraba comprensivo y amable, después de tantos años de trabajo ya se había acostumbrado a ver a chicos llorar desesperadamente. El chico asintió rápidamente, en ese momento no había algo que deseará más que ver a Kageyama. El doctor lo guio hasta un cuarto de aquel hospital donde se encontraba Kageyama. El cuarto era sencillo, era completamente blanco y estaba casi vacío a excepción de la cama que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, en esta un chico de cabellos color azabache se hallaba acostado inmóvil y tenía cables conectados por todo el cuerpo, aquel chico que se encontraba conectado para mantenerse con vida, aquel chico era Kageyama Tobio, el amor de su vida.

El doctor observó con lástima al más joven, se veía destrozado; le despeino amigablemente sus anaranjados cabellos para luego salir del lugar sin mencionar una palabra, sabía que estás no servían en una situación así, pues aunque te dijeran ''estará bien'' o ''no te preocupes'' tu seguías sintiendo que algo hacía falta en tu vida. El chico pelinaranja aprovecho que el doctor no se encontraba para correr hacía la cama. Se hinco en el suelo justo a un lado de la cama, ¿cómo había pasado esto? Él no se lo merecía, tomó su mano suavemente, estaba fría y parecía sin vida. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, había llorado tanto que ya estaba seco, ya no tenía con que desquitarse. Se enderezó y observo detalladamente el rostro de Kageyama, se veía relajado como si estuviera dormido y por un momento su joven mente lo engaño diciéndole que estaba dormido por lo cual lo movió un poco con la esperanza de que despertará.

-Hey Kageyama, despierta. No te hagas el dormido.- Apretó su mano con desesperación, sabía que no despertaría y que no tenía esperanzas de que en ese instante aquellos ojos color azul se abrieran y lo miraran de esa manera amargada tan propia de él.

Algo le dolía en su interior, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, no le gustaba ver a Kageyama de esa manera. Giró la mirada hacía el mueble donde se encontraban algunas de las cosas que Kagayama tenía antes del accidente, un sobre capto su atención. Se dirigió hacia ese mueble y tomó el sobre, tenía escrito en la parte izquierda baja ''Para Hinata'' no puedo evitar morderse el labio hasta que pequeñas gotas color carmesí resbalaran de este, lo recordaba. Se había peleado con aquel chico antes de que este tuviera el accidente. No sabía si despertaría y no le había dicho un adiós o siquiera un te amo, sus últimas palabras hacía Kageyama habían sido un falso te odio. Eso le dolía de sobre manera. Kageyama era su novio y se había peleado con él por una estupidez, siempre se peleaban por algo tonto, pero estaba vez los dos si se habían enojado bastante. Apretó el sorbe contra su pecho arrugándolo, quería seguir jugando Voleibol con él, quería seguir rematando sus pases; después de todo, sin Kageyama él no era nada.

-Hinata.- El nombrado giró la mirada rápidamente hacía donde había escuchado su nombre, un chico de cabello color plateado se encontraba parado en la puerta, tenía una sonrisa llena de dolor. Hinata corrió hacía él para abrazarlo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Suga-san K..kageyama.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, Sugawara le acariciaba sus rizos anaranjados con una sonrisa triste, sabía lo desesperado que este se encontraba y no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor. Le alzó el rostro sin borrar aquella sonrisa ahora más brillante. Hinata trago saliva y miró a Sugawara, iba a intentar ser fuerte, iba a intentar ser fuerte para Kageyama. Guardo el sobre en su bolsillo, lo leería cuando se encontrará sólo en su hogar.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- Hinata asintió y salió del lugar con Sugawara. Iban en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Caminaron bastante antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, ambos se despidieron y Hinata se introdujo en su hogar. Afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie por lo que no tuvo que lidiar con un cuestionario de una madre preocupada. Entró a su habitación devastado y cansado, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse y sacar de su bolsillo aquella carta que su novio le había dejado, la abrió de una manera desesperada. Dentro del sobre había una hoja impresa con un texto bastante largo.

_**''Mientras yo esté aquí nada te dañará  
>Mientras yo esté aquí nada te impedirá<br>abrir las alas y volar  
>muy lejos de esta cruel realidad.<br>Yo te amo y por eso he de protegerte  
>de todo aquel<br>que tu vuelo quiera impedir.  
>Borraré las barreras<br>que no te permitan avanzar.  
>Yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites.<br>Yo estaré ahí para verte evolucionar.  
>Destruiré la muralla<br>que no te deje ver  
>lo que del otro lado hay.<br>Mientras yo esté aquí invencible tú serás.  
>Mientras yo esté aquí tú podrás volar.<br>Cuando pierdas ven a mí.  
>Cuando ganes ven a mí.<br>Desde atrás te protegeré.  
>Desde atrás te vigilaré y no te dejaré caer.<br>Yo siempre aquí estaré  
>Como un guardián te cuidaré<br>Como un amante te querré  
>No debes de tener miedo<br>de aquellos que te superan  
>porque el día en que crezcas<br>hasta al más grande te temerá.  
>Ahora te digo<br>que hasta el Rey sentirá miedo  
>al escuchar tu voz entonar<br>''No perderé''  
>Aquellas palabras pronunciarás<br>y el Rey temblará sabiendo que es verdad  
>Y debes de creerme<br>porque el Rey te ha hablado  
>y admirando tu grandeza<br>atónito ha quedado.  
>En los malos momentos<br>no debes de perder la fe,  
>que en un segundo ya no será igual<br>y tú te encontrarás encima de los demás.  
>Te amo, eso lo debes de saber ya,<br>porque yo siempre te cuidaré  
>en las buenas o en las malas te protegeré.<br>Cuando ya logres volar por favor acuérdate de mí,  
>no como tu rival<br>o como el que te derroto sin piedad,  
>si no como el que te amo<br>por una eternidad.  
>Tal vez no lo demuestre,<br>pero yo te amo de verdad.  
>Siento no demostrarlo con palabras<br>pero es que no encuentro palabras para describir  
>este amor que siento por ti<br>Crece y derrota a todo aquel que te desafíe,  
>conviértete en alguien digno de admirar.<br>Sigue adelante y enséñale al mundo  
>aquel plumaje oscuro que adornan tus alas<br>Deja marca donde vayas,  
>has que te recuerden, provoca los hasta el final<br>y así serás la estrella que se convertirá en fugaz.''**_

''_**Lo siento Hinata, sé que me comporte como un idiota. Quiero que me perdones, no sabía cómo decírtelo en persona así que te escribí esto. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que te amo, me siento mal por haberme peleado de esa manera contigo aunque tú lo hayas empezado, idiota.  
><strong>_

_**Kageyama Tobio.''**_

Después de leer aquella carta, Hinata no pudo evitar no llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, se sentía destrozado completamente. Aún con la rudeza de aquellas palabras, esta le toco el corazón provocando que ya no pudiera controlarse más. Apretó la carta contra su pecho mientras lloraba desesperado, tal vez era lo único que tenía de Kageyama, tal vez esas eran las últimas palabras que este le dedicaba. 

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía o faltas de algún tipo. Bueno, pues espero no tardarme tanto para subir el nuevo capítulo y si les gusto dejen sus Reviews~  
>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tengan un buen día~~<strong>


	2. Capítulo I: Olvidarte no es fácil

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les ha ido?  
>Tal vez se preguntan porque no había actualizado, y pues la razón es que tenía bastante tarea y no me daba tiempo, sin mencionar que se me iba la inspiración, en fin. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus hermoso Reviews~<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furudate.**

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

''_**El sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido es un mal que no le desearía a nadie,  
>pero el sufrimiento de que la persona a la cual le entregarías tu vida te olvide,<br>ese sentimiento de ansiedad por la noche, de horas llorando,  
>de ver a la persona que mas amas en brazos de otros,<br>ese sentimiento, te perfora el alma.  
>Y peor aún, cuando no sabes la razón.''<br>**_

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Kageyama Tobio había caído en coma, a Hinata le seguía doliendo. Incluso había faltado a prácticas de Voleibol, lo cual era muy raro de él. Claro que el accidente del setter no le iba a impedir seguir jugando su deporte favorito, lo seguiría jugando, sin embargo, esa cancha le recordaba las veces que aquel chico lo reprendía por no hacer las cosas bien, o cuando se vieron por primera vez como aliados y no como enemigos, o cuando se dieron su primer beso en aquel lugar. Sentía la ausencia de aquella sensación de calidez y de seguridad que le brindaban los labios ajenos, aquella sensación de protección cuando este lo abrazaba o aquella sensación de felicidad cuando remataba sus pases; esas sensaciones le hacían falta cada día que pasaba de su vida, cuando iba al gimnasio se notaba la ausencia de Kageyama de una manera impresionante. Todo, todo era un infierno desde el accidente de Kageyama, no, más bien _El mundo de Hinata era un infierno desde el accidente de Kageyama.___

En primera, ¿cómo había pasado aquel acontecimiento que le arruinó la vida? Lo recordaba perfectamente. Kageyama y él se habían peleado porque Kageyama había empezado a actuar de una manera rara; muy reservado, nervioso, se equivocaba y se veía más amargado que siempre, lo cual a Hinata le molestó por lo que lo reprendió aclarando que se estaba comportando como un idiota, sin embargo, Kageyama no lo tomó bien y le gritó a Hinata de mala manera. Los dos terminaron gritándose e insultándose por lo que su conversación terminó con un ''_**Te odio''.**_ A ambos les dolió terminar de esa manera, pero el que más se sentía culpable era Kageyama por lo que decidió disculparse con Hinata; como Kageyama nunca fue una persona con facilidad de expresarse, tuvo que escribirle una nota a Hinata y justo cuando iba en camino a entregársela, una pareja distraída no sé dio cuenta que un chico se encontraba cruzando la cerca y lo golpearon con el automóvil provocando que cayera y se golpeará en el cráneo sufriendo un trauma, incluso una llanta le pasó por encima de las costillas haciendo que se le rompieran todas estas. Y así es como su vida se derrumbó en un segundo.

A pesar de todo eso, Hinata tendría que continuar con su vida, no podría seguir escapándose de clases para ir a ver a su novio al hospital, no podía seguir llorando todas las noches esperando que despierte, después de todo el doctor había anunciado que era muy poco probable que este despierte. Sabía que tendría que seguir adelante, no se podría quedar estancado en el pasado, después de todo, _¿qué pasaría si Kageyama nunca despertara? _No sabía si en realidad llegara a despertar, bueno tenía la esperanza de que sí. _Pero, nosotros nunca sabremos acerca de nuestro futuro, ¿no es así?_

Recordó su plática con el ex setter de Karasuno; Hinata ya se encontraba en su segundo año, por lo que los de tercero ya habían partido. Hinata recogía los balones del suelo de la cancha cuando sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y vio a la persona que menos se esperaba, sin dudar un segundo lo abrazó mientras éste le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos Hinata, hace poco me viste.- Sugawara sonrió de esa manera tan propia de él. Hinata se separó del abrazo y sonrió falsamente mientras asentía. Después de eso salieron de la cancha y comenzaron a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, después de un tiempo, Sugawara decidió hablar con Hinata de lo que en verdad era importante.

-Hey, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.- Su rostro se veía triste y su mirada agachada no ayudaba mucho, Hinata sabía que lo que estaba apunto de decir no sería algo bueno, pero antes de comenzar con falsas suposiciones dejo a su amigo continuar.

-¿Qué pasa, Suga-san?- el tono de voz de Hinata tenía curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo preocupación, no sabía los que le estaban a punto de decir, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de descubrirlo. Sugawara suspiró pesadamente y se sobo las sienes, no sabía como decírselo, no era apropiado llegar con alguien y de la nada preguntarle de cómo se sentía acerca de lo sucedido, simplemente no era un tema fácil de hablar. Claro que sabía que Hinata estaba destruido por dentro, pero necesitaba hablar con él, estaba preocupado. Se aclaró la garganta y giró la mirada hacía Hinata.

-Escucha, sé que te sientes completamente destruido por dentro, que piensas que no hay otra solución más que esperar que Kageyama despierte y vuelvan a su vida de antes. –Hizo una breve pausa, necesitaba valor para poder decirle eso a aquel chico. -Pero no todo en la vida sale como quieres. Los doctores no saben si Kageyama va a despertar, se que no quieres aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo Hinata. Los accidentes pasan, lamentablemente, desearía que no fuera así. Desearía que esto nunca les hubiera pasado a ustedes, ustedes no se lo merecían. De todas maneras tienes que seguir viviendo, no puedes quedarte atascado en el pasado, está bien si sigues amando a Kageyama, puedes ir a visitarlo al hospital, habla con él aunque no te responda. Todo eso esta bien, solo no quiero que te quedes viendo el pasado. Hinata, estoy seguro que Kageyama no quisiera que te quedes ahí parado lamentándote, estoy seguro que Kageyama quisiera que sigas como antes, aunque duela. –Sonrió para calmar un poco al chico, tal vez había sido muy rudo, pero él solo quería que Hinata entendiera que Kageyama _tal vez nunca iba a volver a abrir los ojos._

__Hinata comenzó a llorar, era verdad. Kageyama lo hubiera reprendido por estar así, necesitaba seguir adelante. Sugawara lo abrazó esperando que este ya no se sienta tan mal, estaba orgulloso de habérselo dicho, no era fácil llegar con alguien y decirle que olvide a su _alma gemela. _Después de eso Sugawara le invitó una comida a Hinata para que se calmara.

Cuando Hinata regresó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue meterse en su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, esa noche tendría mucho de que pensar. Ya iban a dar las 3:00 am y Hinata se encontraba tumbado en su cama recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Kageyama, se había jurado continuar con su vida como normalmente lo hacía. Nunca olvidaría a su primer amor, nunca olvidaría a aquel chico que amo con toda su alma, pero tendría que seguir con su vida. No se quedaría estancado en el pasado, no estaría deprimido siempre por aquel chico, no, él iba a ser fuerte, se iba a guardar el dolor.

Tomó con fuerza su almohada abrazándola y derramando una lágrima de dolor, se limpió la lágrima y juró no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel chico, juró no volver a pensar en él todas las noches. Y de ahí también se juró olvidar a aquel chico, tal vez anteriormente se había dicho que nunca lo olvidaría, pero si no hacerlo le causaba tanto dolor tendría que romper sus palabras junto con su alma; sabía que no sería fácil olvidarlo, pero lo intentaría, después de todo él era fuerte.

-No me importa que despierte, lo puede hacer si quiere. A mi ya no me importa.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba su almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Se lo dijo en un tono seguro y firme, aunque en su interior sabía que esa era la mentira más falsa que se había hecho en toda su vida.

Hinata continúo su vida como se lo había prometido, siempre estaba sonriente y feliz, remataba con emoción los pases que le mandaban, estaba ruidoso como siempre, sin embargo, por dentro seguía destrozado, aunque ya no pensaba más en el azabache, seguía necesitándolo y seguía extrañándolo. Hinata aunque decía ya haber olvidado al pelinegro, siempre cuando mencionaban su nombre cambiaba de tema o no les contestaba, para él era la única forma de huir de la realidad. _Simplemente para él, ese nombre se estaba borrando de la faz de la tierra._

Unas noches después de haber hablado con Sugawara se fue a dormir bastante ansioso, no podía dormir, algo le molestaba de sobre manera, sentía que si se dormía algo malo iba pasar. Le costó bastante poder dormir, pero después de un tiempo por fin pudo descansar.

Espontáneamente Hinata se encontraba en un cuarto demasiado oscuro, estaba completamente solo, miró a su alrededor y como se esperaba, no había ningún sonido. De pronto de la negrura de la habitación apareció alguien, la persona que él más anhelaba ver, y esa persona era Kageyama Tobio. Éste se detuvo enfrente de él silencioso e indiferente, ninguno de los dos decía nada; Kageyama caminó lentamente hacía Hinata y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y tomarlo en sus brazos, a continuación, toda la habitación donde ambos se encontraban, se iluminó. Era una habitación bastante simple, pero lo importante era que ya había perdido la negrura, ya no se encontraba a oscuras. Pero no toda la felicidad dura para siempre, el cuarto comenzó a oscurecer de nuevo y un ruido proveniente de un carro frenando acompañado de varios gritos comenzó a aparecer mientras que Kageyama se desvanecía, y de nuevo volvía a estar solitario en la habitación_. ''¿Kageyama, a dónde vas?''_ El chico se alteró al ver a la persona que más amaba desvanecerse nuevamente, comenzó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente, quería sentir de nuevo la calidad de ese beso y abrazo, quería estar junto a Kageyama de nuevo. Se sentó en la oscuridad, desesperado y esperando respuesta ajena, pero no la había.

Posó su cabeza en sus piernas y se acurrucó en ellas, él único ruido que escuchaba era el de su respiración, entonces comenzó a oír pasos acercándosele, se giró emocionado esperando encontrarse con Kageyama y quedo un poco decepcionado de que no sea quien se esperaba, _de hecho, él no sabía de quién se trataba_, ya que no podía verle el rostro.Había una silueta enfrente de él con la mano extendida, era como si lo quisiese ayudar. Hinata no quería volver a caer en la soledad, no quería volver a sentir la falta de alguien en aquella habitación, por lo que sin dudarlo tomó la mano de la extraña sombra que se encontraba frente suyo y al tomar su mano, éste le dio un beso inesperado. Hinata no se resistió a aquel beso, era extraño porque parecía que ya lo conocía aunque no le podía ver bien el rostro.

El cuarto se volvió a iluminar, aunque no de la misma manera que antes, sí había brillo, pero era leve, _era como si fuera un brillo falso._ Hinata y él chico misterioso intercambiaban miradas, él otro veía a Hinata con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ocultaba algo. Repentinamente Kageyama apareció justo detrás de ellos, su expresión mostraba tristeza y asombro, parecía que no se esperaba venir eso. El chico misterioso rió un poco ante la expresión de Kageyama, mientras éste miraba la escena asombrado, Kageyama empezó a señalar a Hinata bastante molesto mientras el chico misterioso lo atraía hacía si mismo como diciendo _''gané''_. Hinata no entendía bien la situación, en primera, _¿quién era él?_ En segunda, _ ¿qué hacía Kageyama ahí?_ Esas preguntas invadían su mente. Ambos dejaron de discutir y Kageyama se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda, como si hubiera perdido la discusión, parecía indignado. Se marchó de ahí dejándolos solos, de nuevo. Inmediatamente el escenario cambió, ahora se encontraba él solo con Kageyama en una terraza, al parecer era el edificio más alto de Miyagi. Kageyama se veía triste, bastante para ser sinceros; dijo algo imposible de entender y con la mirada sin brillo observo a Hinata atentamente, éste con lagrimas en sus ojos negó con la cabeza, entonces Kageyama suspiró y dio un paso hacía atrás pronunciando unas últimas palabras _''Lo siento, Hinata…Te amo…'' _Todo se tornó completamente negro y se escuchó un grito de horror por parte de Hinata, después de eso se escucharon ambulancias y varias personas gritando…. Después ese ruido se comenzó a convertir poco a poco en un absoluto y aterrador silencio.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltado con la mano en su pecho, ¿qué significaba ese sueño tan raro que acababa de tener? Posó su mano sobre su frente, esta se encontraba repleta de sudor frío, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía de sobremanera. Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, aquel acontecimiento pasado lo traía muy confundido. Intentaba analizarlo, intentaba encontrarle explicación, pero, simplemente nada surgía, todo le parecía algo ilógico y sin sentido. Se tomó el vaso de agua de una manera rápida, estaba cansado y necesitaba volver a dormir, aunque como era obvio, no pudo volver a reconciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena de Kageyama pronunciando _''Lo siento, Hinata…Te amo…''. _Laescena se repetía una y otra vez, y Hinata no podía lidiar con eso. Se seguía preguntando ¿por qué la disculpa, por qué daba un paso hacía atrás alejándose del pelinaranja, por qué el sonido de las ambulancias, por qué el grito? Y seguía sin obtener respuestas. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba por milésima vez, tal vez ya era hora de dejar atrás al pasado, tal vez Sugawara tenía razón.

**Y bueno~~ ¿Qué les pareció la segunda parte?  
>Hahah, ya se que a todastodos ustedes les rompe el corazón ver a nuestro queridísimo Hinata llorar por Kageyama, pero es necesario para la historia. Sin drama no hay historia (: ****También no se olviden que no será por lo único que sufra Hinata, habrá más sorpresas para ustedes.  
><strong>**Unas cosas de las cuales se tienen que percatar son de lo que escribí **_así_**. Los puntos importantes o claves están escritos de esa manera. Otra cosa es intenten comprender el sueño, analícenlo, léanlo y vuélvanlo a leer hasta que más o menos entiendan el significado de éste.**

**Ok, a continuación responderé sus Reviews que me inspiran a seguir~**

**BlueWindow:  
><strong>**Hahah, no te preocupes. Kageyama sí despertará, el problema es, ¿cuándo?  
>Esa carta me costó mucho trabajo escribirla, aunque borraba y borraba no me quedaba, pero al menos al final sí les gusto. Muchas gracias por tu Review, nos leemos pronto~<strong>

**Elizabeth-san:  
><strong>**Ohoho-ho~~ Alguien descubrió mi malévolo plan. Sí pasará eso, será con uno de los dos, no diré cual para darte más intriga.  
>¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero subir más pronto el próximo capítulo!~ <strong>

**AnormalGirlOfHope:  
><strong>**¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, haha….No la verdad creo que si me pase un poco…  
>De todas maneras, gracias por el Review~<strong>

**Gwen1Stacy:  
><strong>**Pues, porque me gusta romper corazones~~ No te gustará saber que pasa después, créeme.  
>Gracias por el Review, espero que te haya gustado la actualización~<strong>

**Annie lestrange:  
><strong>**Espero que te haya gustado y que haya sido lo que esperabas~~  
>Gracias por el Review y espero haberte dejado satisfecha~<strong>

**mishie Walker:  
><strong>**Ya lo sé, Kageyama es mi hermoso y tonto bebé. Como ya mencione anteriormente, Kageyama si despertará, no se preocupen~~  
>¡Gracias por el Review!<strong>

**mabeln.n:****  
>Muchas gracias!~ Espero que la actualización te haya agradado, y no te preocupes, yo también estoy entre hacer sufrir más a Hinata, o dejarlo así.<strong>

**¡Les deseo una linda semana, hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo II: Pesadillas

**¡Hola! No me odien )': Se que estuve bastante tiempo sin subir nada pero fue gracias a que mi computadora se descompuso y hasta hace una semana la pude recuperar. Pero no se preocupen, ahora intentaré subir los capítulos más seguido ya que ya se esta poniendo intenso~~ Espero que les guste y que me perdonen por haberlos dejado así (': ¡No olviden dejar Reviews!~**

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furudate.**

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí. **

**_''Y todas las noches tú estás ahí, _**

**_me invades el alma con una sonrisa_**

**_me abrazas y puedo sentir tu dulce fragancia, _**

**_me das el beso que más he deseado después de tanto tiempo_**

**_y me miras a los ojos para luego decirme te amo._**

**_Luego me despierto invadido por la soledad en mi habitación_**

**_te buscó con la mirada _**

**_y después me doy cuenta que todo esto fue un sueño,_**

**_otro sueño lleno de tu ausencia.''_**

Un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada intimidante se encontraba sentado en un lugar desconocido para él. Aquel lugar era un túnel, pero un túnel bastante extraño, éste túnel estaba completamente sumergido en la negrura, no se alcanzaba a ver nada a distancia. Para ser sinceros, él no tenía ganas de dirigirse a algún otro lugar; bueno, tampoco era que fuera agradable estar ahí sumergido completamente en la oscuridad, pero le parecía más grato estar sentado en aquel lugar. Abrazó sus rodillas a falta de compañía, se sentía muy solo, necesitaba de alguien a su lado, alguien con una sonrisa radiante, alguien con una voz alborotada y alegre, alguien extrovertido e hiperactivo, necesitaba a ése alguien que una vez lo había sacado de la soledad y el rechazo. Ése alguien era Hinata Shouyou.

Suspiró, se sentía muy solo y tenía algo de frío, no estaba nada cómodo ahí, pero tampoco quería abandonar ése lugar. Necesitaba a Hinata en ése momento. "Demonios, ¿dónde esta el idiota de Hinata?" Pensó para sí mismo mientras se calentaba las manos haciendo fricción en éstas. Él ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba en ése momento, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, o simplemente, el por qué estaba ahí. No entendía ni comprendía las cosas, sólo recordaba que estaba caminando en la calle para entregarle la nota a su novio cuando de repente pasó un automóvil.

Se sobó las sienes de una manera molesta, era muy pesado no recordar nada. Después de estar un tiempo sentado pesando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, por fin decidió a pararse; justamente cuando se enderezó, unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. Aquellos ruidos sonaban como varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera en un lugar público lleno de gente hablando. Se agarró la cabeza de una manera desesperada, los sonidos comenzaban a irritarle, sonaban demasiado y era una cantidad impresionante de gente hablando. Repentinamente de esos molestos sonidos uno en especial lo impactó, era una voz, pero esa voz era diferente, esa voz parecía que le estaba hablando sólo a él, que le estaba dirigiendo su atención a él, pero ¿cómo? Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía aquella voz que tanto le sonaba familiar, pero simplemente no encontraba respuestas de esa voz tan angelical. Recordaba esa voz, la sentía tan familiar a él, sentía que al dueño lo conocía de una manera muy íntima, hasta que recordó, el dueño de aquella voz era nadie más y nadie menos que Hinata Shouyou. Al percatarse que el dueño de la voz era su novio, decidió poner atención a lo que ésta decía.

- Y pues, eso fue lo que pasó, tuviste un accidente...- La voz del pelinaranja sonaba triste y se notaba que estaba llorando debido a su voz entrecortada. –Pero bueno, cambiando de tema. Adivina qué. Tuvimos un partido de práctica…pero…pero- Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez más notorio.- Pero…perdimos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no estabas ahí. No estabas ahí para hacerme invencible…- Su llanto incrementó, al mismo tiempo que el dolor de Kageyama. Toda la culpa la cargaba en sus hombros, apretó sus puños mientras mantenía la mirada baja. El llanto en la voz de su novio le dolía demasiado, sentía como si lo estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho, ¿por qué no podía estar con él abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien? Oh claro, estaba en aquel lugar.-Te amo, Kageyama, así que por favor despierta…por favor…por favor.- Se dejó caer en el suelo pesadamente, por mucho que le intentará contestar y gritará a los cuatro vientos que ahí estaba, por mucho que hiciera todo eso nada resultaba. Golpeó el suelo con enfado. Se sentía inútil, quería salir de donde quiera que estuviera y darle un abrazo a Hinata, pero, no sabía como salir de ahí. Por mucho que éste le suplicará que despierte, Kageyama no sabía como lograrlo, parecía quedar si se iba a quedar ahí por el resto de sus días.

Después de escuchar por un largo tiempo a Hinata llorar, por lo que Kageyama escuchó, al parecer había llegado alguien a consolarlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no estar ahí en ese momento. Él era su novio, él tenía que estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas. No podía dejar a Hinata solo, necesitaba darle un abrazo, necesitaba sentir su calidez, necesitaba sentirse amado, necesitaba olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió, necesitaba olvidar el rechazo y la soledad. Se recargó observando la oscuridad de aquel lugar, ¿por qué le había pasado esto a él? Él nunca había hecho nada malo, pero después de todo no necesitas hacer algo malo para que la vida te lo pague con algo peor.

Kageyama lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que las cosas malas te llegan como sorpresas a la puerta de tu casa, a veces disfrazadas de cosas buenas, otras veces sólo llegan. Las cosas malas son como explosivos, te los dejan en la puerta de tu casa, tú los abres esperando encontrarte con algo bueno cuando de repente…¡PUM! Explota y te afecta tanto a ti como a las personas alrededor tuyo. De hecho, son iguales. A veces les llegan a gente malvada, pero otras veces les llega a las mejores personas.

Cuando escuchó como Hinata se alejaba de él, espontáneamente sintió como si se estuviera cayendo al vacío. Se asustó por lo repentino que había sido eso. Seguía cayendo hasta que por fin tocó suelo, aunque la caída parecía haber sido de gran altura Kageyama cayó de sentón como si se hubiera resbalado o algo parecido. Se enderezó y observó su alrededor. Estaba en una cancha de voleibol, pero esta cancha no era como las otras. Estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de un reflector justo en el centro del techo, él cual alumbraba a Kageyama. Empezó a escuchar una voz, aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

-¡He aquí al Rey de la Cancha!- Kageyama frunció el ceño buscando con la mirada a aquella misteriosa voz. -¡Uno de los mejores setters!- Repentinamente aparecieron personas alrededor de Kageyama, todas lo miraban con sonrisas burlonas. -¡Pero como todos nosotros tiene un defecto! ¿Alguien me podría decir cuál es?- Kageyama pudo ver que había un hombre parado detrás de él, su rostro se encontraba cubierto con un antifaz color nevado y un sombrero del mismo color pero con un listón color azul claro. De entre la multitud se escuchó otra voz, ésta más grave que la del hombre parado detrás de él.

-El Rey es demasiado solitario y egoísta, ¿no es así Rey?- Todo el público comenzó a reír y a señalarlo, Kageyama se sentía incómodo, acosado. El hombre detrás de él se le acercó poniéndole una capa color rojo oscuro y una corona, y le susurró al oído suavemente. ''Ahora ya eres un Rey de verdad.'' Kageyama pudo escuchar como éste reía. Quería hacer algo, quería gritarles o salir inmediatamente de ahí y dejar de ser víctima de aquellas molestas burlas. Pero algo se lo impedía, parecía como si estuviera atado. -¿Ha? Al parecer el Rey no se puede mover, que lástima.- Aquella voz parecía que le taladraba los oídos. El público rió más fuerte y el hombre detrás de Kageyama seguía diciendo burlas hacía él. El sonido se empezó a distorsionar lastimándole los oídos a Kageyama, mientras más se movía las risas más incrementaban, y así aprendió a no resistirse, a dejar que se burlaran tan cruelmente de él, dejó que la capa y la corona lo protegieran de lo que las personas le lanzaban. Inesperadamente el sonido cesó. Kageyama alzó el rostro para ver a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa sólo se encontraba él y la oscuridad. Se intentó enderezar pero algo se lo impidió. Kageyama tenía un grande y pesado cartel que tenía escrito ''RECHAZADO''. Los ojos de éste se abrieron como platos, no podía ser cierto. Repentinamente, el lugar donde estaba se volvió a iluminar y el cartel desapareció. Habían varias personas caminando a su alrededor, pero todas éstas lo miraban con rechazo y repulsión. Kageyama recordó aquella vez en un partido oficial en la secundaría. Su equipo se movía con velocidad, se esforzaban, pero no era suficiente, Kageyama necesitaba más velocidad, más estrategia, ¡simplemente más esfuerzo! No era suficiente con lo que sus compañeros hacían, ¿acaso estaban estúpidos? La pelota estaba en perfecta velocidad para que alguien la rematará, pero no. Kageyama escuchó como detrás de él la pelota rebotaba haciendo un sonido hueco, se giró rápidamente para comenzar a gritarles el por qué demonios no iban por la maldita pelota, pero vio algo que lo dejo impactado. Sus ''compañeros'' se encontraban reunidos al final de la cancha ''¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?'' Se pregunto con desesperación mientras rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños. Estaba bastante enojado, si seguían quejándose como niños pequeños por un simple pase rápido, si seguían faltando a prácticas por los arduos entrenamientos, si seguían comportándose de esa manera nunca podría llegar a ser el mejor. En ese momento no se percató que se estaba convirtiendo en un Rey Solitario, no hasta que entendió el comportamiento de sus compañeros, le estaban diciendo ''Ya no te seguiremos más.''

Kageyama recordaba con dolor aquella escena, ese había sido el momento en el cual había marcado el trono con su nombre completo. De todos los recuerdos que tenía en su mente, ese era el que menos le gustaba recordar.

Entre todas las personas que pasaban comenzaron a cubrir la luz que lo deslumbraba, hasta que Kageyama se quedo de nuevo a oscuras. Espontáneamente, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, aunque no se veía nada debido a la negrura del lugar, se podía saber que alguien se acercaba. Kageyama se quedó esperando a que lo que sea que se estuviera acercando llegase a donde él estaba. Seguido de eso, el lugar se ilumino de nuevo. Le estaba empezando a hartar que los lugares se iluminaran y apagaran, se iluminaran y apagaran.

Esta vez se encontraba en una calle normal de Miyagi, pero ésta tenía algo bastante inusual. ¡Las personas eran deformes! Todos los que pasaban eran iguales, trajes grises y eran deformes, o tenían otra cabeza, o no tenían, o tenían un pie, o tenían cinco ojos. El punto es que cada uno de ellos era deforme. Kageyama comenzó a pasear por aquella calle con personas decapitadas, ciclopes y siameses. Veía a todos bastante extrañado, por lo que veía, las personas ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de Kageyama. De pronto, entre las personas deformes, resaltó una pequeña persona, pero a diferencia de las demás, éste no era deforme. Como ya estaba harto de pasearse entre aquellos se dirigió a la única persona normal que veía en ese lugar. Cuando le tocó el hombro a aquella persona todo lo demás desapareció dejándolos a ellos dos solos en un lugar sin fondo. La persona se volteó dejando completamente atónito a Kageyama, era horrible, era peor que todas las demás. No tenía ojos y sus cuencas parecían no tener fondo, su cabello era alborotado y tenía dos cuernos saliendo de éste. Kageyama sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda al ver que aquella persona con un pico en vez de boca. Kageyama retrocedió y aquella criatura deforme desapareció volviendo a dejar a Kageyama a solas y a oscuras.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras éste seguía paseándose entre la absoluta oscuridad hasta que sintió que su pie había tocado algo. Parecía algo frágil pero al mismo tiempo sólido, se agachó para recogerlo. Al parecer era una piedra, pero no una piedra cualquiera era una piedra preciosa. Aquella piedra era color entre anaranjado y rojo, era bastante hermosa. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó de cerca, por alguna razón sentía una extraña conexión con aquella gema, sentía que necesitaba protegerla de todo, como si fuera de suma importancia. Estuvo un buen rato observando la gema y cada que la observaba sentía tranquilidad, se sentía relajado; de pronto empezó a sentir un extraño dolor en todo el cuerpo como si le estuvieran clavando agujas por todo éste, gracias al dolor soltó la piedra un segundo y la dejó a un lado suyo. Cuando el dolor cesó Kageyama se percató de que la gema ya no se encontraba a su lado, miró hacía todos lados nervioso. Necesitaba encontrar esa gema. De las penumbras de la oscuridad se comenzó a escuchar una risa burlona, la risa incrementaba al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pasos acercándose. Kageyama fijó la mirada hacía donde creía que provenían las risas y los pasos. De repente enfrente suyo apareció el mismo chico que había estado burlándose de él y provocando que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Acaso estabas buscando esto?- Su voz le parecía muy familiar aunque no recordaba de donde la había escuchado sabía que lo había hecho varias veces. Aquel chico extendió su brazo justo después de hablar, en su mano tenía la gema que Kageyama había estado buscando. Kageyama intentó arrebatársela pero lamentablemente éste fue más rápido y quitó el brazo en el momento justo. –Oh, veo que estás muy desesperado por tenerla en tus brazos, ¿no es así?- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, a Kageyama esa sonrisa le parecía siniestra y manipuladora, sentía que ya la había visto alguna vez. Aquel chico lo seguía mirando con una expresión tanto soberbia como burlona.

-¿Quién eres?- Kageyama se armó de valor para poder responderle, sabía que lo conocía pero no recordaba quien era. Claro que quería que le devolviera la piedra pero primero tendría que saber quien demonios era. El chico sonrió de manera modesta mientras lo seguía mirando con desprecio.

-¿Enserio no me reconoces?- Kageyama frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Éste rió por última vez para después desaparecer lentamente. Kageyama estaba confundido, ¿a qué se debía todo eso? ¿por qué ese chico tan raro se había llevado la gema? Todas esas preguntabas atormentaban a Kageyama.

Pasaban los días, y él seguía ahí. Pero, ya no se sentía tan solo, después de todo, Hinata lo visitaba a diario. A diario le hablaba de lo que había hecho durante el día, todos los días esperaba con ansias escuchar la alegre voz de su lindo novio, ya no se entristecía cada vez que la escuchaba, ahora se sentía mejor. Claro, había veces en las cuales Hinata se ponía a llorar de la nada, pero las demás veces le contaba con alegría todo lo que había formado su día. Kageyama se relajaba y cerraba los ojos intentando imaginarse a su novio que cada vez le costaba más trabajo recordar, hacía esto cada que Hinata le hablaba. De ésta manera, se sentía cerca de él. Pero, no todo siempre es color rosa.

Hubo un día en particular, el día había empezado como siempre. Kageyama en el túnel sin siquiera moverse esperando que Hinata llegase. Kageyama estaba impaciente, las horas pasaban y nada, tic tac, todavía sin señales de su novio. Tic tac, se encontraba desesperado, se movía de un lado a otro preguntándose que estaría haciendo ese idiota. Tic tac, el tiempo pasó, y todavía no escuchaba señales de Hinata, se intentó tranquilizar. ''De seguro se le olvidó, siempre está muy distraído. Hinata imbécil.'' Se dijo a sí mismo intentando calmar sus adentros, estaba nervioso, ansioso, impaciente y desesperado. Sentía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Entonces, el temor de Kageyama se volvió a hacer realidad. Hinata había dejado de ir a visitarlo, ya no escuchaba su voz infantil. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, ¿cómo era posible? Hinata no era de esa clase de personas que te olvidan y se deshacen de ti. Hinata en lo contrario era una persona muy amable y con un corazón muy blando, Hinata no podía dejar a alguien solo, no podía dejar a alguien triste, él siempre buscaba alegrar a todos. Empezó a sentir húmedas sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblar. No quería volver a estar solo, no de esa manera. Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus ojos mientras él se abrazaba las rodillas. Ya no quería estar ahí. No sabía cuanto llevaba pero sabía que llevaba bastante tiempo.

Después de estar un buen rato sollozando las lágrimas ya no salían, se recostó en el suelo lentamente fijando la vista en la penumbra de la oscuridad. Ya estaba harto de ver siempre lo mismo, oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, cerró los ojos lentamente todavía recostado, ¿acaso ese era su fin? Él no lo sabía, podría ser que sí, o podría ser que sea el comienzo a algo nuevo. De pronto al final de aquel túnel donde se encontraba, una luz comenzó a aparecer. Era una luz bastante radiante pero se veía segura. Kageyama se enderezó del suelo para ver aquella luz fijamente, le daban ganas de correr hacía donde se encontraba la luz. Después de estar varios minutos viendo aquella luz, un sonido agudo empezó a ser audible, ese sonido era bastante molesto y lastimaba sus oídos. Kageyama caminó hacía donde se encontraba alumbrado y se percató que cada que se acercaba a la luz el sonido cesaba, lo cual era una calma para sus oídos. Cada que se acercaba a la luz se sentía más seguro. Sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo muy cerca de la luz sintió un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo un recuerdo lo invadió. El recuerdo era simple, era Hinata sonriendo alegre como siempre mientras sostenía una pelota de Voleibol. Kageyama retrocedió alejándose de la luminosidad, al intentar retroceder se tropezó cayendo aunque no era una caída normal ya que parecía como si estuviera cayendo de un precipicio. Justo antes de tocar el suelo abrió los ojos. Lo único que veía era un techo blanco, ¿ahora dónde estaba?

**Espero que les haya gustado~~ Para ser sincera, éste capítulo me costó mucho trabajo así que espero que lo disfruten y se ahoguen en lágrimas~**

**Reviews: **

**itsKaede:**

**Probablemente cuando Kageyama despierte y vea lo que sucede caiga en depresión. Pero, ¿quién sabe?**

**Elizabeth-San:**

**No puedo creer como adivinas todo lo que tengo planeado ): Descubriste el sueño completo, aunque lo del final del sueño no lo explicaré ni te diré si estas bien o mal para no arruinarles la sorpresa~ **

**Lalitaneko:**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, se que todas esperaban con ansías la actualización ): E**

**Brissia:**

**En algunas cosas estás en lo correcto pero en otras cosas no. De todos modos, espero que hayas aclarado algunas dudas con ésta actualización. **

**Mishie Walker: **

**Hahaha, me encantaría decirte que no pasa nada de eso (': Espero que por fin hayas encontrado alguna que otra respuesta. **

**Yaya:**

**Ya lo sé, muchos me dicen eso~~ Tal vez vivan separados o tal vez vuelvan a hacer su vida juntos, ¿tú qué crees? **

**Pues lee bien el fic y encontrarás respuesta a tu pregunta**

**Bueno, como veo que la mayoría ya tiene una idea de que Kageyama despertará, y la respuesta es sí. Kageyama despertará de estar en coma. El problema es cuando y qué pasará con Hinata. Otra cosa, referente a que Hinata está saliendo con alguien más también es afirmativo, la pregunta es, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quién podría ser? **

**¡Que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos pronto!~**


	4. Capítulo IV: Un futuro sin ti

**¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? (': Sé que estos dos últimos capítulos me he tardado milenios en escribirlos (Aunque este lo tenía listo desde hace dos semanas.) Pero, no sé porque no me he inspirado mucho :'( Espero que les guste este capítulo y ya saben que cualquier duda, propuesta o queja son bien recibidos 3 **

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate. **

**Esta historia me pertenece totalmente a mí. **

_**''Me acuerdo cuando reímos juntos,**_  
><em><strong>me acuerdo cuando soñabamos juntos <strong>_  
><em><strong>y me acuerdo cuando creamos un futuro juntos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dime, ¿por qué todo se ha derrumbado de esta manera?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Acaso, ¿nunca fuímos él uno para él otro?''<strong>_

Despertó de una manera agitada, el sudor perlaba su frente y su corazón latía con fuerza. Suspiró mientras se limpiaba el sudor. Otra vez aquel sueño, otra vez despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada y _otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa que inundaba su cuerpo. _

Se quedó sentado, fijando la mirada en la penumbra de la oscuridad por unos minutos, todavía le dolía recordar aquello, todavía sentía como se le estrujaba el pecho al pensar al menos unos minutos en el pasado. _Sabía que ya lo debía de haber olvidado, pero no podía_. Aunque la mayoría pensase que ya lo había hecho, él sabía que era una simple mentira.

Limpió las débiles lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos, no podía seguir llorando por aquello que había quedado ya en el pasado. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a acostar acurrucándose entre las sábanas y entre algo más. Hinata recostó su rostro sobre el pecho del chico que se encontraba a un lado suyo y con una mano apretó la camisa del mismo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de su rostro mojando la camisa del otro.

-Hey, ¿otra vez ese sueño?- Hinata asintió débilmente sin cruzar mirada con el chico. -Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, deja de culparte.- Dijó mientras le acariciaba los anaranjados cabellos a su novio. Hinata se pegó más a el chico mientras se mordía el labio, tenía razón. No era su culpa, y además ya había pasado hace mucho, pero entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba llorando?

Después de estar unos minutos más en la misma posición, el chico alzó delicadamente el rostro de Hinata. Él se encontraba sonriendo cálidamente mientras observaba a Hinata con aquellos ojos color chocolate tan encantadores; posteriormente le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

-No me gusta verte así, sonríe para mí, ¿sí?- Hinata asintió limpiándose las lágrimas para luego sonreír ligeramente. El otro chico lo abrazó recargando su cabeza sobre los despeinados cabellos de Hinata. -Buenas noches, Shou-chan.-

-Buenas noches...-

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó para ir a la universidad. Como esperaba, su novio ya se había ido para cuando él se había levantado. Usualmente éste salía más tarde a trabajar, pero justo ese día tenía que viajar con su equipo gracias a un partido. Así que le tocaba casa sola hasta dentro de una semana. Hinata suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Seguramente le hablaría a Kozume para que se quedáse en su casa algunos días. Después de todo, al ex rematador nunca le había gustado estar solo tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin estaba listo, tomó todas sus cosas y salió de su casa sin más. Como vieja constumbre, Hinata se fue en su bicicleta directo hacía la Universidad. Aquella mañana, el chico de cabellos naranjas había estado a punto de caerse de su medio de transporte varias veces, por alguna razón, desconocida para él, ese día se encontraba muy despistado. No se fijaba en la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, no se fijaba en aquel hoyo en medio del camino, y así estuvo todo el trayeto.

Hinata sentía que aquel día iba a pasar algo muy inesperado, pero lo extraño era _que no sentía que aquel acontecimiento le fuera a traer buenas noticias_, no, todo lo contrario. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía con tan sólo prestarle atención a aquel molesto presintimiento. Pero, además de tener aquel sentimiento, se encontraba muy asustadizo. _Sentía que necesitaba estar alerta todo el día. _

Al terminar las clases se intentó poner en contacto con Kozume, lo cual fue un intento fallido, por lo que parecía que tendría que quedarse solo en casa lo que quedaba del día. Pero, apesar de eso. Hinata no iba a quedarse solo en casa aburrido, no. Hinata Shouyou nunca podría quedarse solo en casa y además aburrido, por lo que decidió hacer una noche de películas, comprarse una que otra comida chatarra e intentaría hablar con su novio por Skype. Seguramente había ganado el partido de aquel día, después de todo, éste era un excelente setter.

El chico de cabellos anaranjados, se recostó peresozamente en su cama mientras sacaba toda clase de alimentos chatarras que se había comprado en la tienda. Sostuvó en manos un bote de unos cuantos litros de helado y con una cuchara, comenzó a meterse aquel dulce alimento en la boca, para después encender el televisor.

Pasaba de canal en canal, buscando algo que le quitase aquel aburrimiento que lo fatigaba, pero nada. Había intentado contactar con su novio, y lamentablemente no lo había logrado. Finalmente, cansado de haber recorrido ya varias veces todos los canales, se levantó y empezó a merodear por todo el departamento. Cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, se ponía a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, aquello le relajaba y le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Al estar merodeando por todo el lugar, por un simple descuido tropezó tirando algunos álbumes de fotos de la preparatoria. Hinata suspiró pesadamente al ver el desastre que había provocado, lo tendría que recoger y ni siquiera alcanzaba a esa altura. Se acercó a los álbumes recogiéndolos delicadamente hasta que uno llamó su atención. Aquel álbum pertenecía a cuando estudiaba en Karasuno, exactamente, cursando primer año. Comenzó a pasar las hojas recordando a todos y a cada uno de sus compañeros, riendo en voz baja recordando los momentos que había pasado junto a estos. Hasta que llego a las fotos del club, en éstas se podía observar la primera que se tomaron. Paseó su mirada recordando más que a sus compañeros de clase, a sus compañeros de Voleibol, miraba la foto con una sonrisa hasta que se topó con un rostro muy familiar. Aquel chico tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos color azul penetrantes. Tragó en seco al recordar al chico y lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Se limpió las lágrimas para después darse un leve golpe en las mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo se había prometido que no debía llorar por eso, es más, aquello le debía parecer un lindo recuerdo de una linda relación. Porque aunque no hubiese durado mucho tiempo con el azabache, su relación había sido una relación muy completa. Aunque había veces en las que ambos se pelearon mucho, eran peleas tontas y sin sentido que al cabo de un rato eran una razón más para reír juntos. _Pero, eso ya había acabado, y aunque hubiese acabado de una forma en la que ninguna relación debería acabar. Hinata lo tendría que olvidar._

Cerró el álbum y junto a los demás los puso en el estante. Aquellos álbumes eran muy preciados para él, contenían todos sus años de preparatoría, los cuales habían sido unos años inigualables. Le recordaban demasiadas momentos, tanto tristes como felices. Pero lo más importante era a las personas que había conocido en la preparatoria. Esas personas habían sido unas de las más importantes en su vida, las cuales nunca se arrepentiría de haberlas conocido.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir. Así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y se dedicó a apagar todas las luces, para así ya dormir. Se recostó suavemente sobre sus sábanas blancas y después de un tiempo, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lamentablemente, _aquellos sueños llenos de colores y felicidad no pueden durar mucho_. Por lo que unas horas después, Hinata despertó con el corazón en la garganta. Aquel sueño había sido diferente que el que usualmente lo acosaba, después de todo, el otro sueño casi siempre consistía de esta manera:  
>Él se encontraba solo sentado en un escenario el cual no recordaba haber visto alguna vez en su vida; de pronto llegaba alguien que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía quien era. Aquella persona se sentaba a su lado y comenzaban a platicar agusto. Unos segundos después la persona le decía algo a Hinata que lo horrorizaba por completo, y aunque Hinata se despertase todavía con el sabor amargo en la boca, no podía recordar que era lo que aquella persona misteriosa le había dicho a la mañana siguiente. De repente, el escenario cambiaba por completo y Hinata se encontraba en una terraza, la calle se encontraba inundada de ambulancias y personas alteradas mientras que los oficiales intentaban mantener el orden. Hinata miraba desde la terraza con horror las calles mientras sus ojos parecían un mar de lágrimas. Después de eso, siempre despertaba llorando y agitado.<p>

Pero, por otro lado, este sueño era totalmente distinto. Hinata simplemente se encontraba en su antigua escuela caminando hacía el gimnasio; unos segundos después, llegaba a éste y se ponía a practicar. Al principio parecía que aquel sueño había sido producto de estar viendo los álbumes, y simplemente su cerebro había querido revivir aquellos momentos, pero después se torno completamente distinto. Todo mundo lo comenzó a señalar mientras gritaban en unísono: _''¡Asesino, asesino!''_ Hinata empezó a temblar y a mirar a todos con horror. ¡Él no tenía la culpa! Quería gritarlo, hacerselos entender. Pero, nada salía de su boca. Era como si estuviese completamente mudo. La desesperación se hizo dueña de su cuerpo mientras las mismas palabras se repetían a su alrededor: _''¡Asesino, asesino!'' _Unos segundos todo mundo paró el griterío, pero en medio de todos salió aquella persona producto de su culpabilidad y malos sueños: Kageyama Tobio. Éste lo apunto y dijo unas sencillas palabras que lo destrozaron por completo: _''Todo fue tu culpa.'' _

Y ahí Hinata despertó asustado y sobresaltado. Todo se había sentido tan real, que le era imposible creer que no había pasado. Las últimas palabras que Kageyama le había dicho seguían resonando en su cabeza como pelotas de Ping-pong rebotando contra la pared.

Hinata no pudo volver a reconcilar el sueño y aquel presentimiento que lo había estado persiguiendo todo el día se había incrementado. _Estaba seguro que algo no tan bueno estaba a punto de pasar. _

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el hospital principal, un chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la camilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía unas nauseas terribles. Muchos recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, tantos que de tan sólo intentar ordenarlos se sintió aturdido.

Varias personas se encontraban a su alrededor, algunas le quitaban todas las máquinas que se encontraban a conectadas su alrededor y otras lo acosaban con preguntas a las cuales no les encontraba sentido. La luz le cegaba los ojos y el sonido le provocaba un dolor intenso, quería salir de ahí y estar en tranquilidad.

De pronto, llegó un señor, que parecía estar cursando los cuarenta años, con una bata blanca. Aquel señor les indicó a todos que se retiraran, o eso creeía él, porque para ser sinceros no le entendía ni lo más mínimo, lo único que escuchaba era un fuerte pítido lastimandole los oídos.

El señor que acababa de entrar se dirigió a él de una manera calmada con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó enfrente de él y le posó una mano sobre el regazo.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?- El chico levantó la mirada suavemente para después parpadear.

-S...supongo que bien...- Lo dijo casi inaudible y con bastante esfuerzo. El señor suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-

-Sí...-

-¿De qué?- La curiosidad se podía ver en los ojos del hombre.

-Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio y...tengo...yo tengo 15 años y...estudió en la preparatoría Karasuno...- El hombre bajó la mirada como si le hubiesen dicho una mala noticia, claro que aquello no era muy buena señal.

-Mira. Tuviste un accidente, no sé si te acuerdes de eso.- Kageyama se quedó unos segundos pensando para después asentir levemente. ¡Oh! Claro que lo recordaba.

-Bueno, caíste en coma y llevas seis años dormido.- Con aquellas palabras Kageyama pudo sentir como su mundo entero se derrumbaba y todo el peso le caía encima._ Ya nada volvería a ser como antes. _

**:') **

**Reviews:**

**Elizabeth-San:**  
><strong>Awww 3 Me alegra escuchar eso! Also, lo siento por tardarme tanto :'( Ahora si prometo no tardarme 6 meses :( <strong>  
><strong>Referente a lo del sueño, no te preocupes. Estaba jugando, a veces me gusta ser un poco dramática :) Y lo de las personas deformes, para ser franca, me basé en una experiencia cercana de un familiar mío. No es nada significativo~<strong>

**fenixentrecuerdas:**  
><strong>Yo también te quiero :') 3 <strong>  
><strong>Also, creo que este capítulo respondió muy bien tu pregunta.~ Ah, y gracias, espero que te haya gustado!<strong>

**Jessie Kurosaki:**  
><strong>Omg, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso 3 Digo, te tomas la molestia de traducirlo 3 Muchas gracias y pues ese era el punto :) Hacer a las personas llorar con el accidente de Kageyama~ Kissus igual y espero que haya sido de tu agrado!<strong>

**Mishie Walker:**  
><strong>Hinata puede hacer todo lo que él quiera mientras le rompa el corazón a Kageyama~ Claro que en canon o en otros fanficso comics eso no lo toleraré :') <strong>  
><strong>Me alegra que te gusté y espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo 3 Also, ¡claro! Sólo dime en lo que quieres que te ayude y lo haré :) <strong>

**Y pues la hora de la verdad a llegado, ya saben quien es el reemplazo de Kageyama, ¿verdad? Me encargué de dejarlo bien claro sin necesidad de palabras (; 3 **

**PD: Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo por la escena del principio, no fue fácil, después de todo rompe mi Otp /3**

**Sin nada más que decir, para la próxima! 3 **


End file.
